With the extremely high development in the information industry, people need more computer-related apparatus to process data over information networks. For instance, there are a lot of hosts, hubs, and various kinds of controllers set up in the machine room of a network service provider and the information office of a business organization. These computer-related apparatus are normally orderly mounted on a rack to of signal cables and power cords among different apparatus, as well as convenient observation of the use condition of various apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a currently frequently employed controller 10 that has a relatively small volume and usually a longitudinal length much shorter than that of other apparatus. When the controller 10 is fixed to a rack 11 as shown in FIG. 1, a control panel 13 at a front side of the controller 10 is located close to a front end of the rack 11 and can be conveniently operated and observed by an operator. However, sockets (not shown) provided at a rear side of the controller 10 are located in the rack 11 with some distance from a rear end of the rack 11, causing inconvenience in connecting the controller to other external apparatus via the sockets.